Dancing Lessons
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Sakura gives Syaoran dancing lessons. I came up with this while listening to the Tsubasa Chronicles soundtrack. Please review and tell me what you think!


**I came up with the idea for this fic by listening to the TRC soundtrack :)**

* * *

Kurogane gently lay the peacefully sleeping Sakura down onto her futon. Fai pulled the covers over her slim frame, gently brushing away the hair on her forehead before looking up at the young man beside her.

Syaoran's amber gaze was fixed on Sakura. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the love of his life sleeping peacefully. He reached over and tenderly brushed some hair out of her eyes. Fai smiled.

"You should get some sleep too, Syaoran-kun," Fai told him. "You had a rough day today, trying to get back Sakura-chan's feather. You must be tired."

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you for worrying."

Kurogane bumped his fist against Syaoran's head. "Get some sleep kid. That's an order." He glared at the young man to make his point.

Fai smiled and took Kurogane's hand, causing the man to stutter something unintelligible. The faintest hint of a blush appeared on the big puppy's face. "Don't take daddy to seriously, Syaoran. That's just his way of saying he's worried about you! Isn't he a good father?" Kurogane looked like he was going to yell at the wizard, but thought better of it when his gaze fell again on Sakura.

Syaoran smiled at the older couple's teasing antics. "Ok, I promise I'll get some sleep tonight."

"Good," Kurogane growled while Fai smiled.

"Good night!" The wizard bent and gently kissed Sakura on the forehead before he left the room with Kurogane, still holding his hand. Mokona crept under the covers with Sakura and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. She was lying on her back among some flowers in Clow country's castle garden under a beautiful blue sky. She sat up and looked around her. Her eyes immediately fell on another girl. Her eyes widened as she realized that the girl was herself, looking a bit younger than she was now. _This must be a memory!_ Sakura thought. She listened to what the memory Sakura was saying.

"-come dance with me!" Memory-Sakura called. Her hands lifted and she started dancing. Sakura was confused: she didn't have a partner.

"No, it's ok! You're just learning!" Memory-Sakura laughed. "Try again! Yes! Just like that! Good! Good! Now back…"

Sakura cocked her head, confusion in her green eyes. The memory-Sakura was obviously talking and dancing with someone, but Sakura could see no one there…_ Who am I dancing with?_

"Spin me," Memory-Sakura whispered. She executed a graceful twirl and rested back as if in someone's arms, smiling and staring into empty space.

_Who?_

* * *

"Syaoran! Come dance with me!"

Syaoran turned around and smiled as Sakura came bouncing up to him. The two of them were in the castle gardens. It was a beautiful day, and Sakura was smiling. To Syaoran, Sakura's smile was the most beautiful thing about the day.

Sakura held out her hands and Syaoran took them, unable to say no to Sakura, even though he was not very good at dancing, as King Toya was forever pointing out. Never the less, he started dancing with his princess.

The dance lasted about three seconds before Syaoran tred on Sakura's foot. "Ah! Princess! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Oh I'm terrible at this!"

"It's ok!" Sakura said soothingly. "You're just learning! Try again!"

"Like this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes! Just like that! Good! Good! Now back…"

They danced for a few more minutes, with Sakura occassionally giving pointers. Suddenly, Sakura looked up. "Syaoran, spin me," she whispered. Syaoran complied. Sakura turned gracefully and settled back into Syaoran's arms. She looked back at him with her beautiful eyes and grinned at him. The two stared into each others' eyes as they continued to sway in place.

* * *

Lost in his memory, Syaoran smiled. He turned his gaze to the still sleeping Sakura. He slowly raised the delicate hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it. "Good night, my darling princess," he whispered. In her sleep, Sakura smiled.


End file.
